Simplest Gift
by speedfanatic05
Summary: On simple moment, solidfying everything...


Simplest Gift

Author: Speedfanatic05  
Rating: FRC  
Classification: Romance  
Content Warning: none  
Spoilers: None  
Pairing : H/M  
Challenge Word: #006, Sunrise

Disclaimer: I own no one recongizable, only those who are unknown.  
Summary: One simple moment, solidifying everything...

A/N: Answer to Fic challenge at MiamiFicTalk, challenge #1 prompt 6.

He stood at the edge of the ocean, feeling the cool breeze as it  
blew across the Atlantic, ruffling his hair. At this time of  
morning, the beach was deserted, save for the few that jogged along  
the shoreline. The feeling of solitude surrounded him as he gazed  
into the horizon, his thoughts dancing erratically. As the surf  
broke across his feet, the coolness of the water provided him with a  
sort of calmness that he desperately needed at the moment. Often ,  
when he came out here, it was cleanse himself, to let go of whatever  
problem or situation that had managed to heap itself upon his  
shoulders. He never had the chance to come out here to just enjoy  
the beauty of the city he lived in. As a matter of fact, the only  
time he could come to his sanctuary was when the need exceeded the  
desire, thus ruining any enjoyment he may have been able to get out  
of it.

With a deep sigh, he turned towards the bustling city that was  
either going to sleep or just waking up, depending on which side of  
Collins was passed. Deep inside, he wished that he could spend the  
day out here, reveling in what the casual citizen had but chose to  
squander. Being who he was, the safety of his city came first, his  
well being and desires came a distant third, if he were that lucky.  
He took his commission as the Crime Lab supervisor seriously, his  
daily pursuit of justice for those who could no longer speak for  
themselves being his life's work. In the past, nothing had come  
between him and his responsibility and dedication to protect and  
serve, but now, he was finding more and more reasons to wake earlier  
than usual to meander down to his private stretch of beach and savor  
what life had to offer him in the simplicity of natural beauty at  
it's finest. She had done that for him. In a moment of redemption,  
she had taught him to take a second and smell the roses.

" You left," came a soft voice from behind him as she approached. He  
could practically hear the smile that was on her face, the mere  
thought of it warming him immensely. As he turned, the thoughts  
passed through rapidly; from the moment he had met Marisol, he was  
taken. There was a sense of vulnerability and innocence that was  
captured in her brown eyes, something he hadn't seen in a very long  
time.

"I needed perspective," he responded as he opened his arms, feeling  
her immediate warmth as she fell into them. Theirs was a fast  
courtship, fleeting moments alone becoming precious jewels that he  
carried around with him when things got deep. All he had to do was  
think of her, and suddenly, the day brightened. " I don't come out  
here enough."

"It is serene, isn't it?" Marisol asked as she laid her head on his  
chest, hearing his strong heart beat from within. With a heart beat  
as strong as his, she knew that this had a chance, their love was  
special enough to make it. "When is the last time you saw a sunrise?"

Horatio chuckled lightly as he caressed her long brown hair, the  
slight aroma of jasmine wafting up to him, adding to the tranquility  
he now found himself in. For so long, his life craved the peace he  
now had in his grasp, and he wanted to hold on to it for as long as  
he could. The minutes that ticked by served as nothing but a  
reminder that the day would start, as it always did, and it would  
tear him from this.

"It's been too long," he said wistfully. She looked up at him,  
seeing the expression of sadness that tainted his blue eyes. He  
glanced down at her, a faded smile meeting her bright one that began  
to fade as well. If there was nothing more she knew of Horatio , it  
was his demeanor, and right now, something was vexing him.

"Horatio, is something bothering you?" she asked, her eyebrows  
crinkling.

"Marisol..." he started to return before he was interrupted by his  
cell ringing in his pocket. There was something behind his  
hesitation, but again, his duty reigned supreme. Marisol stood away  
from him as he answered, watching as the call brought out the  
Horatio that everyone knew all too well. His back straightened as he  
talked, his expression began to draw in more, the air of authority  
replaced the casual in seconds. She saw him bring his hand to his  
eyes, rubbing them as he continued to speak. Despite knowing that  
the job was important to him, his well being was important to her.  
Reaching up, she took the phone and snapped it shut, her own  
demeanor stern. Horatio gazed at her, confusion now taking over as  
he reached for the phone, " Marisol, that was important."

"So is watching this sunrise," she responded quickly as the first  
hints of pink peeked above the eastern horizon. " Horatio, you have  
to take the time for yourself, no one is going to do it for you.  
Life is too short to let the littlest things pass you by, I should  
know. Turn around."

Ignoring her request, he sighed heavily as his hand remained out  
stretched, waiting for her to place his phone , that had now started  
to ring again, back into his hands. Marisol held the phone up,  
dangling it like a piece of meat in front of a ravenous lion as she  
stood back, prompting him to reach more, " Marisol."

" It's real simple, Horatio. Turn around and watch this sunrise, get  
the cell. I'm not kidding. This might not be something you deem as  
important, but it is. Take the moment and see beauty for what it is."

"I'm trying to," he answered back, a sly smile coming over his face.  
Seeing her eyebrow arched told him that she meant business and he  
felt the edge ease up. The call, for the moment had been forgotten  
as he squared his sights on her , focusing on her attempts to  
misdirect him. Her own smile brightened once more as he approached,  
grasping at her waist. He pulled her closer to him, their eyes  
meeting as their lips hovered inches apart. Marisol wove her hand  
through his copper strands and kissed him softly, as he pulled her  
in even closer. Together, they stood as the sky began to brighten  
more. Marisol opened her eyes in time enough to see the sun peeking  
out above the horizon and she turned his head slightly towards the  
impending warmth.

"See what you have when you slow down?" she whispered to him ,  
encircling his waist with her arms. He stood there in silence, truly  
taken by the majestic sunrise, realizing now that his life had  
passed him by in a flurry of sadness and disappointment, but was now  
able to stop and slow down to see everything around him, simply  
because of her.

When the sun finally completed it's ascension, he turned back to  
her, his eyes searching hers, seeing unconditional love there. He  
could barely hold on to them, a different feeling rising inside of  
himself as she stared at him, transfixed by him. Could he now say  
that he was truly in love with her? Silence rested between them for  
a second longer until Horatio found his voice. It was the simplest  
gift that anyone could've given him, but it meant so much more and  
he was genuinely taken by it.

"Thank you, Marisol," he said softly as he leaned in closer, the  
feeling beginning to overwhelm him. Even in the face of her own  
mortality, she still thought of others. Horatio admired the strength  
that she exuded, though timidly, through everything she had been  
through. " You don't know how much that meant to me."

Marisol parted her lips some , the sounds of the cell phone  
ringing , again, putting a damper on the moment. Sighing heavily,  
she smiled and gave it back to him, and he slipped it into his  
pocket, bringing her closer once more.

"Horatio, I thought you said it was important," she giggled slightly  
as she leaned in more her arms encircling his neck. At this position  
she could see the intense clarity in his eyes and it made her heart  
skip a beat. It was one of those moments that seemed to last forever.

"It," he paused for a second as she tilted her head towards him,  
peering at him, "it is, but there's something more important at the  
moment."

She laughed as he closed in on her, taking her lips gently , his  
embrace getting stronger by the second. Her reaction was natural,  
reciprocating the kiss with all the emotion her heart was  
overflowing with.

"Got an idea," she said as they parted and she turned to face the  
sun, his arms going around her waist as hers rested atop of  
his. "Now, go with me on this."

"Alright, I'm listening," he said as he bent to her ear, the aroma  
of her jasmine getting stronger. The feeling of the cell phone  
buzzing in his pocket remained ignored as he held on to this moment  
with her.

" How about, we see the sunrise together, and the sunset. It's only  
twenty minutes out of your day, and you'd be surprised at the  
benefits this could have."

The idea was appealing, but somewhat impractical. There was no way  
he could promise her that he would be there for the sunsets, he  
himself didn't know what the day held and how long he was going to  
be tied to the job. The disappointment that he was thinking  
transferred through his embrace and he could feel her body stiffen  
in response.

"I can't promise you that, Marisol."

"At least say that you will try, Horatio. Attempts count too," she  
answered, again, her smile evident in her voice.

"Okay, I will try," he sighed lightly as the rays began to beam  
brightly over the blue ocean. The day had started once more, a  
promise between them.

H/M

She stood at the edge of the surf, watching the sun make it's trek  
towards the western skyline, the purple hues bringing about the  
coolness of the Miami evening. All day, she had been giddy with  
excitement, especially after he had called her to let her know that  
their date with the sunset was still standing. As the wind blew  
somewhat forcefully, she turned towards the ocean, the feeling of  
the seabreeze cleansing her of her day. Just like him, she sought  
refuge on these very shores when going through the most difficult  
time in her life. It was here that she found the simplicity of life  
in it's fullest. It was here that she vowed to live again.

Taking a look at her watch, she let a light breath escape her body ,  
the disappointment evident, but realizing that she was ,perhaps,  
putting too much emphasis on this. All she wanted was for him to be  
able to enjoy what life had to offer and to make him happy. Giving  
up on the prospect of savoring a beautiful sunset with him, she  
turned hesitantly to make her way back up the dunes to his home, the  
wind blowing her long dark brown hair in her eyes. She would wait  
for him there and greet him with joy despite her obvious disposition.

"You're not walking out on our date, are you?" he asked as she  
looked up to her right , seeing him with a smirk on his face.  
Instead of the casual clothing of the morning, he now greeted her  
in severe black suit with a blue and white striped shirt, his  
glasses around his neck. Pulling her hair away from her face, a huge  
smile broke across her face as she practically ran over to him, her  
arms outstretched.

"You made it! I can't believe you made it," she exclaimed falling  
into his arms and wrapping hers around his neck. She inhaled his  
scent, a mixture between his cologne and the aroma that was Miami.  
He had been amongst the people of Miami all day, and it was very  
prominent on him.

"I try and keep my promises," he responded as he pulled away from  
her slightly to glimpse in her eyes. The excitement mixed with love  
that he saw in them made his heart flutter as he smiled down at her,  
then turning to catch the last of the sun as it disappeared  
seemingly into the ocean, leaving in it's wake a million stars that  
had begun to twinkle. " I wouldn't miss this for the world."

She gazed into his clear blue eyes, seeing the moment for what it  
was. It was at that precise second that she knew deep in her heart,  
that she loved Horatio entirely. The silence that passed between  
them echoed as the surf crashed on the shore line and the sky got  
darker. They stood there , alone together, their love speaking for  
itself. One simple moment, solidifying everything.

End


End file.
